Sunrise, Sunset
by HMai
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks after the flock left Arizona, Max's brain attacks seem to be getting worse and Itex have kidnapped Max's Mom and Ella. Please R&R FAX, some IggyElla later on possibly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Yay!! My first ever fan fic! I've been wanting to post something for a while but I didn't really think any of my stuff was good enough, I really like this though so I thought I'd upload it. Creative criticism and advice are appreciated! Please review and tell me honestly what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I smiled slightly at the last traces of the sun slowly faded behind the mountains giving the world a strange orange glow. The sky's looked really beautiful at that moment . _It's a shame the whitecoats want to destroy it all so bad…_

**Is your job to stop that happening Max.**

I frowned my good mood diminished instantly.

_What do you want Jeb?_ It had been a long day and my patience was worn. I couldn't be bothered arguing with Jeb. It had been a couple of weeks since he'd spoken to me last, when we where leaving Ella and my mom back in Arizona.

**I just want you to stay focused Maximum, you need to be alert. Just because you destroyed the Itex back in Germany doesn't mean you won Max. Things are calm for now, but you can't run from your destiny forever Max.**

Ergh.

_Jeb? _

**Yes sweetie?**

_Shut up _I thought sourly, funnily enough he listened to me. _There's a first!_

I sensed someone watching me and turned to see Fang looking at me over his laptop with an eyebrow raised. His expression confused.

His beautiful midnight wings caught my eye, they where extended slightly so I could clearly see his feathers fluttering in the wind. They almost looked purple in this light.

"Jeb?" Fang's quiet voice made its way to me over the fire and I moved my gaze from his wings to his face. His eyes scrutinizing mine.

I could see some other emotion I couldn't place brewing behind the confusion, I'd known him long enough now to notice things like that.

I sighed and nodded looking away from him. "Reminding me to stay focused" I said dryly getting up and moving closer towards the fire Iggy had built for us earlier.

He's good at that sort of stuff, anything to do with fire basically. I extended my wings and wrapped them around my body in an attempt to keep myself warm, the night was cold and I felt the fire wasn't warming me up quickly enough.

The rest of the flock were sleeping, the kids had been playing tag and flying around all day and they where beat. I didn't feel like sleeping and Fang wanted to check on his blog so once again we were the only two up.

I heard Fang put the laptop down and in seconds he was sitting down next to me. He didn't say anything, we just sat there in a comfortable silence.

It's funny how so many people seem to be almost scared of complete silence, always feeling the need to fill them with meaningless conversation. It was never like that with Fang and me.

If I'm being completely honest I was happy just to have him there, I could really appreciate just the presence of the flock much more since we were split up. Especially Fang.

It was so much easier to drift off to sleep when I could hear all five breathing evenly besides me (six if you include Total).

Though things had been a little…_odd _with Fang and me, I think we're both just happy we're all together.

Of course I still hadn't forgotten what had happened in the cave and at mom's house and I'm sure he hadn't either. I cringe anytime I think about myself crying "I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!" But he hadn't mentioned it once and I wasn't about to bring it up. Still, I'd felt guilty about over-reacting so badly.

I really didn't know where my feelings for Fang stood these days, I'd kissed him but did that mean that I had _feelings_ for him like Jeb had said once?

I remembered how I'd felt when I'd seen him kiss the Red Haired Wonder back at Anne's, and how I'd felt seeing him for the first time after we split up.

_Do I really have feelings for my best friend?_ Thankfully Jeb didn't decide to answer me like he had back at Anne's.

He began tracing circles between my wings , surprising me, he hadn't done so in a long time. Not since that night back at the cave, it felt like a lifetime ago now. It felt good though, so I didn't object.

Gradually I felt myself relax despite myself. Everything seemed perfect, the flock was together and we weren't in any immediate danger.

_Not yet at least. _I put that thought aside, too tired to worry. I felt my eyelids begin to droop, suddenly feeling really tired, Fang was still rubbing relaxing circles on my back and I was felt really warm…

"I've got first watch." I could almost hear the smile in Fangs voice, I wanted to turn up and look at him before it disappeared, but sleep overcame me. Sighing I gave in, Fang putting is arm around me rubbing my shoulder with one thumb and tracing hypnotic circles with the other.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max finally fell asleep her head dropping onto my shoulder softly, her body still not totally relaxed even as she slept. Pushing her hair away from her face gently I saw that she was characteristically frowning in her sleep, hands balled up into fists at her sides.

I smiled as she mumbled something incoherent and sighed. Her soft breathing one of the things I'd missed badly when we'd been apart. It had been hard too sleep without it.

Having her next to me now, the whole flock together, made my life seem brighter despite the fact that I'm a mutant freak constantly hunted by demented scientists and their army of mechanical werewolves.

It had been the worst kind of mistake splitting up the flock. The feeling I got, seeing Max flying towards us for the first time in weeks had been one that I couldn't describe.

As if a part of myself had been taken with her when she left with the others, when I saw her coming towards us I'd felt whole, complete. So happy that I could have ran to her and kiss her, hold her close to me and tell her that I'd never leave her again, but of course, I didn't.

I let out a sigh thinking about how the day the flock had been reunited had really gone, I'd walked out towards her and them with an impassive expression.

Inside I'd been filled with such happiness I could barely contain myself. Max had run straight at me throwing her arms around me, her tawny wings fully extended behind her so that we smashed together somewhat awkwardly.

**"_Don't ever leave me again." She said in a tiny voice that made her sound as if she was fighting back tears. I stood motionless for a second not knowing what to do. _**

**_Finally my arms came around her and I held her close, pressing her tightly against me._**

"_**I won't," I whispered in her hair shocking myself, the joy of seeing Max and the others again had temporarily brought down my emotionless mask "Not ever." I promised softly.**_

I brought my arms around Max's sleeping form, pressing my cheek into her hair and breathing in her flowery smell. Thing's couldn't stay perfect forever. But for now everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N - This chapter's not very long, and pretty slow but if you like it the next chapters will be longer and better! So review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! And thanks to anyone who added me to their story/author alert! It really means a lot, Thanks as well to Eharyn for the awesome advice! Here's the second chapter! **

* * *

**Max's POV **

I woke the next morning to the smell of cooking. I opened my eyes and sat up frowning, Fang had let me sleep through my whole watch.

"Morning Max!" Angel came bounding over smiling happily and kissed me on the cheek throwing her little arms around me.

"Morning Ange" I smiled hugging her back despite how irritated I felt. Nudge walked over and handed me some sausages.

"When did you get these?" I questioned between mouthfuls confused.

I instantly regretted it, Nudge started talking a hundred words a second. It's a miracle anyone takes in more than a couple of words from her when she gets into this state sometimes.

"Weeeell," She took a deep breath before beginning "Fang went into town before you woke up and then he came back with a load of groceries! Including the sausages. I love sausages Max don't you? Even if it was a pig to begin with, whoever thought of the expression "When pigs fly" anyway? Do you think the whitecoats have made any flying pigs Max? I mean if they can make erasers fly making pigs fly should be easy..."

I lost track of what she was saying after this, when she gets to this point you know its no use to even try and keep up.

I looked up to see Fang staring at me _again_, an amused glint in his eye, I glared at him still angry he hadn't woken me up for my watch.

I jumped up walking over to where he was lounging against a tree.

"Why didn't you wake me up for my watch?" I demanded, it wasn't fair that he and Iggy had taken the whole watch by themselves. They needed to get their sleep just as much as I did.

He simply shrugged "You where tired and needed sleep" He explained matter of factly. I took a deep calming breath like they always tell you to when your annoyed, it didn't really have the right affect though.

"I'm having the first watch tonight, no arguments" I said stubbornly turning away to face the rest of the flock before he could start arguing with me.

"All right guys!" I called out getting their attention. "Its time to leave, we've been here too long already we need to keep moving."

We were currently in a forest somewhere in Colorado. It probably sounded stupid but I really didn't want to go too far away from Arizona, I'd finally found my family and I'd decided to leave.

I knew it had been the right decision. I couldn't leave the flock, I didn't _want_ to leave the flock. Anyway, by staying with my mom and Ella I'd be putting them in danger of Fly Boy's and the whitecoats.

Still, it didn't mean I wanted to leave, that was probably the reason we hadn't gotten too far since leaving.

Unfortunately I knew that we would have to eventually move on and now was as good a time as any. We hadn't seen a single Flyboy or Eraser for a long time but that didn't mean I was going to let my guard down any time soon.

I looked at all of them, _I need to get these kids in a shower soon_ I thought looking at their faces, seeming to be permanently caked on with dirt. We'd stop at a motel at the next town to get cleaned up I decided, they could wait until then.

"Where are we going Max?" Gazzy questioned looking up at curiously me with his gorgeous blue eyes. I thought for a second before answering him, but I had no idea what to tell him.

_Any suggestions Jeb?_ I asked my voice, not really expecting an answer but asking all the same.

**Go West Max. **

_Why, what's West?_ I asked frowning.

He decided not to answer me, I sighed, _well I don't have any better ideas. _Gazzy was still staring at me curiously.

"We're going west," I told him finally he smiled nodded and walked over to Iggy, probably to come up with some scheme that would almost definitely result in something being blown up. _Great._

"Why West?" I jumped, Fang was probably the only person in the world that could sneak up on me like that _every time,_ He was so quiet it was unnatural.

I rolled my eyes, the rest of the flock where already busy getting their stuff together. Fang was always the only one who'd question what I'd said

"Because Jeb said we should." I answered.

"Are you sure we can trust him Max? I mean after everything that's happened…" He looked at me meaningfully, the worry he was trying to hide in his eyes evident. I understood where he was coming from, but I really didn't know what else to do.

"What other option do we have Fang? Jeb's lied to me before, but when he uses the voice he never has." I shrugged.

I noticed that I'd used the word 'we' it seemed that I was sharing my role as leader more and more often. It didn't feel half bad.

Fang nodded reluctantly, "You're the boss." I smiled at him forgetting to be irritated for a second and he gave me a half smile back brightening my world.

Angel came up to me Total trotting behind her as usual.

"Max, who's going to carry Total?" I inwardly let out a groan, that dog was more trouble than he was worth. "I'm sure Iggy will," I said brightly.

She nodded and bounded over too Iggy, I saw him glare at me over Angel's head, knowing where I was despite his blindness.

"Okay U and A guys!" I yelled about thirty minutes later spreading my wings and jumping in to the air. Embracing the wonderful sensation of the wind in my wings and hair.

I closed my eyes smiling peacefully, I had to admit, being a mutant freak had its bonuses.

We'd been flying for no more than a couple of minuets when my whole body was thrown into complete and utter agony.

I tried to scream out but could only achieve a gasping noise, this was worse than any of my other brain attacks had ever been. It felt as though every cell in my body was on fire, being burned from the inside out.

Tears streamed down my face and my wings folded, sending me hurtling towards the ground. Though I hardly noticed, the only thing I could think of was the pain.

I heard someone scream "Fang!" Somewhere in the distance, but it faded away quickly.

_Please, please let me die now. _I pleaded over and over, anything to stop the pain.

Then suddenly my world was plunged into total darkness and the pain was gone.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

_**Wow, I really wish I could fly as well as Fang, he flies so well…like those hawks from when me and Fang and Max went to save Angel from the school. They where so cool, I wish we could go back there.**_

I giggled reading Nudge's thoughts, Nudge has no secrets, whatever she thinks she says out loud.

She turned to me and smiled, I smiled back flying over to her so we were flying side by side.

_**Ergh! This is so undignified**_ Total was ranting about something or another.

Max and Fang's thoughts where much more interesting to read. I tried to stay out of their thoughts most of the time though. Max would get angry, anyway they thought big words and I could never understand them without asking them.

I turned to look at her now, she was smiling thinking about how good it was to be flying again.

I smiled too, I loved flying nearly as much as I loved Max and the rest of the flock.

Suddenly though Max's face changed, it twisted up, her eyes squeezed shut. My eyes widened in fear as tears ran down Max's face and her wings folded.

It looked like she tried to shout out but no sound came from her mouth, though her thoughts where all screaming one thing.

_Please, please let me die._

"FANG!" I yelled just as Max began to plummet. Tears came to my own eyes and I started sobbing. Fang folding his wings diving after her.

_Max can't die, she can't. _I knew this was worse than her other Brain Attacks because this time she didn't even scream.

Iggy and Nudge where shouting their names, Max and Fang where no longer in sight and they were too far away for me to read their thoughts.

_Please let them be okay. _I prayed silently tears streaming down my face.

"Let Max be okay." I whispered quietly.

* * *

**A/N A bit of a cliffie there! The attacks will be explained in the next chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N wow! Thanks so much for your reviews! I love you all! You're awesome :D Thanks as well to anyone who added me to their favourite story/author lists and/or story alert lists! It brightens up my day!**

**Here's Chapter three!**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"FANG!" My head snapped around at the sound of Angel's terrified cry, expecting to see a swarm of flyboys or something equally bad heading our way.

I was surprised to see no flyboys but Angel's face told me something was terribly wrong, her expression was one of complete terror and she had started sobbing hysterically.

_Max, _I suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and looked around for Max, beginning to panic. I turned just in time to see her limp hurtling towards the ground _fast._

In an instant I'd dived down after her, the wind screaming in my ears, _she was **not **getting away from me that easily._

The wind burned my eyes as I continued to fall. I could see Max now her form coming closer and closer, but so was the ground. I _had _to catch her, a world without Max would be effectively meaningless to me.

I folded my wings surging down, my arms outstretched. I caught her a couple of feat from the ground.

Snapping out my wings to lessen the impact, I winced in pain as my wings where pulled forcefully upward, but It had the effect I was hoping for and we both surged upwards.

I landed Max still in my arms shaking and whimpering though she had long since passed out.

I took her in my arms hugging her limp form to my chest and whispering calming things in her ear.

_She came so close to hitting the ground, no one would have survived that kind of drop. _I closed my eyes tightly forcing the thought out of my head, she was safe now.

I pressed my lips softly to her hair letting out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. Just then the flock reached the ground running over to us.

"Is Max all right?" Nudge asked tearfully, Angel and Gazzy standing besides her tears streaming down both of their faces.

Iggy stood behind them, his blind eyes filled with worry and fear. He couldn't see Max, so he didn't know what state she was in.

"She's fine now, I caught her before she hit the ground." I explained. "

She had one of her brain attacks, she'll be fine" The kids instantly relaxed, reassured.

"Look, why don't you go set up camp and me and Iggy will look after Max, okay?" They obeyed walking away to start a fire.

Thankfully we'd fallen in a secluded clearing so no one had seen Max or me. Iggy came over and knelt where Max and me were sitting after the kids left.

"You sure she's all right?" He asked me quietly so the kids wouldn't hear him.

"I _think _so." I said uncertainly. He nodded laying his fingers gently on her forehead for a brief second.

"She has a fever, this attack must have been worse than the others. I'll go get a wet cloth to put on her forehead, it may help cool her down."

I sighed, "Okay" I said flatly looking down at Max's tear stained face. Iggy got up wordlessly and walked away.

I brushed the hair from Max's face frowning. She was silent and her shaking had stopped, _that's a good sign right?_

"You've got to stop scaring me like this Max." I whispered kissing her forehead gently and walking up to where the kids were building a fire, cradling her against my chest.

Angel came over her head down. It seemed the whole thing had scared her more than anyone, of course, she'd been able to hear Max's thoughts during the attack.

"She's fine now Angel" I reassured her smiling. She looked a little shocked but smiled back.

"Thanks Fang" she said earnestly.

"Go play with Nudge" she nodded and ran towards Nudge and Gazzy who were arguing over who would be it first.

I looked back down at Max her eyelids twitching, she was dreaming.

"Fang," she mumbled in her sleep, and my heart swelled.

"I'm here Max," I told her softly "I'll always be here." She smiled sleepily.

"I know, don't leave me Fang, I need you." She sighed drifting into a deep sleep again. I hugged her closer to me smiling into her hair.

* * *

**Max's POV**

_-Dream-_

My eyes shot open, looking around franticly. One minute I'd been in agony and falling from the sky and now I was in a bright white room.

I looked around starting to panic. The room stretched on and on into the distance, _had I died?_

I can't have died! I couldn't leave the flock! Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy…_Fang._

"Max" I jumped at the sound, breaking the complete silence I hadn't noticed in the room. I looked around quickly until I saw who had called my name and froze.

"Jeb! Where the hell am I!?" I growled he looked at me a half smile on his face.

"Don't worry Maximum, this is simply a dream. You didn't die." I relaxed slightly, but still weary.

"What was that just now?" I demanded he regarded me for a second before answering.

"_That_ was not my doing," He said simply.

"Then who's doing was it?! And why are you in my dreams now!?" I tried to keep the hostility out of my voice but failed miserably.

"You remember the chip Dr. Martinez took out of your arm?" The disapproval was obvious in his tone but I ignored it.

"Yes…" I asked slowly knowing I probably wasn't going to like whatever he said next.

"When we brought you back too the school, the time you where nearly…" He trailed off, obviously trying to find the right word.

"Murdered? Or would you rather the term 'retired'?" I asked sarcastically, he grimaced.

"Well before you woke up they repaired your arm but they also inserted another chip. It's what caused that attack. There will be others like it Max." I cringed, more pain like that? My stomach churned at the thought of it.

"I can get mom to get it out for me again." I told him angrily, I was _not _going to go through that again especially so that a group of sick scientists could observe what happened to me.

Jeb shook his head sadly "They learned their lesson Max, you won't be able to get this one out. They've fused it to the bone in your arm. I'm sorry to say that you're stuck with it." He did look sympathetic, but I was furious now.

"You mean I'll have to go through that **again!?**" I was yelling by the end. This was not good.

He was frowning. "I'm sorry Max, really." He took a step towards me but I stepped back, looking away from him.

Jeb sighed heavily, I knew that there would be hurt in his eyes if I turned to face him so I kept my eyes fixed on the wall on the left.

"Really Max, if I could help you get the chip out I would…you're waking up now."

"I'll talk to you again soon Maximum." He rushed and his voice began to fade away, along with the wall I was staring at and soon everything was dark again.

* * *

I woke up feeling like crap, opening my eyes I saw Fang looking down at me in relief, along with something else…_why was he looking so smug?_

"Welcome back Max." He said hugging me, I froze, _what the...?! _

"You need to stop scaring me like that." He muttered quietly into my hair and I wondered for a second if I was even supposed to hear it.

"I'm sorry," I answered anyway, my voice sounding rusty. I tried to sit up but winced my muscles still ached, Fang brought one of his arms around my waist pulling me back down.

"I think you should rest for a while," he said a trace of amusement in his voice.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself" I tried to snap but my voice was still weak. He laughed and I glared, I needed to tell him what Jeb had told me before the kids woke up.

He listened expressionlessly only I would have been able to notice the slight tightening of his jaw. When I finished he shook his head in disbelief.

"They fused it to_ your bone?_" He hissed in disgust. I saw his fists were balled up so tightly his knuckles where white.

"They're worse Fang." I said quietly. "These aren't just Brain attacks, they effect my whole body."

Fang stared into the fire angrily for a minute staring into the burning embers.

When he finally turned back to me his face was torn, fighting some internal struggle. He looked at me with unfathomable eyes and sighed, his arms tightening around me.

I looked at him questionably.

"Max I…" He began but trailed off looking away. W_hat had he been about to say?_

"You need to sleep, you still have a fever. If you would have hit the ground you'd be dead..." There was pain in his voice, I raised my head and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I breathed into his ear before I drifted back to sleep leaving him stunned.

* * *

**A/N Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! Sorry this chapter is out later than the others have been, I've had some internet troubles. Thanks again for the reviews!! They make me smile! Er I don't like this chapter much, hopefully the next will be better.**

**Disclaimer - All characters belong to James Patterson -sighs-**

**Chapter Four!**

* * *

**Max's POV **

My fever had passed by the next morning and I felt a lot better, I'd decided to continue going west like Jeb had said and we'd been flying for a couple of hours, despite Fang's protests.

"_You need to rest Max! This brain attack was much worse than the others, Jeb's told you there will be more and you want to get back into the air before you're fully recovered from it!?"_ He had hissed angrily, staring at me in disbelief.

"_Pretty much, besides, I feel fine now._" I'd answered back calmly. Of course that had angered him further, but I was the leader, no matter how much I was sharing that role these days. He had to go along with what I said.

So now he was flying directly below me case I fell out of the sky in an angry silence.

I wasn't sure what compelled me to follow what Jeb told me to do. Especially after what had happened yesterday. _Hey, Maybe he'd learned how to control my mind like Angel._

After everything even that wouldn't surprise me now.

"Maaaax?" I looked over where Gazzy was looking at me with tired eyes.

"When are we going to land?" He whined, now that I looked at all the little one's I saw that they all looked really worn out, in the distance I could see the lights of a small city.

"We'll stop in a motel over there, I think we could all use some rest and a shower." There were cries of joy from the rest of the flock, all but Fang of course who stayed silent, still angry with me.

Soon we landed in an alleyway behind a motel. We walked around to the reception and got three adjoining rooms for the night.

Our room was on the second floor, when we were standing outside our rooms I turned to the rest of the flock.

"Right, we have three rooms so…" Before I could finish two of the three keys had been snatched out of my hand.

"Angel's with me!" Nudge shouted gleefully dragging her to the door on the right.

"Iggy's with me!" Gazzy shouted then and ran to the door on the left with Iggy following behind.

"Don't blow anything up!" Was all I was able to shout before both door's were slammed in my face, I had a feeling that Gazzy and Iggy's room wouldn't be fully intact by the time we left. I sighed.

I turned and opened the door between the two the other kids had rushed into. I walked in and turned to look at Fang.

"Still angry with me?" He looked at me eavenly.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean Max." he said calmly. I frowned.

"Fine, I'm going for a shower." I said shortly walking over to the small bathroom locking the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and shook my head in exasperation. I avoided looking in the mirror too much, remembering the times I'd looked in the mirror and seen myself morph into an eraser.

Practaclly jumping in the shower I let the warm water relax all of my mucsles.

Eventually I turned the shower off and put my clothes quickly on before going back into the room, leaving my damp hair down letting it dry naturally.

Fang was lounging on one of the beds flicking through the channels without intrest, there didn't seem to be anything good on.

I went to sit down in the small chair next to his bed crossing my legs. Watching the screen without much intrest until he finally acknowledged my presence.

"You seem stressed" He commented lightly but there was a hint of surprise in his voice for some reason. He didn't take his eyes away from the screen though I knew he most likely wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Its just…" I exhaled heavily before continuing, "I don't really know what we're doing, I'm only following what Jeb said about going west." I glared at the screen angrily.

"I mean," I took a breath feeling Fang's eyes on my face now but didn't turn turn to face him. "I stopped following what Jeb told me to the moment he left us. I have no other ideas though so I haven't got a choice but to follow what he says!" My voice was raised by the end of the sentance.

"Max" I ignored him staring definetly at the screen.

He forced me to look at him, turning my face with his hand.

"You really need to stop letting all this stuff get to you. You don't have to go by what Jeb says, there's _always _another option, you've been running on adrenaline for months. You need to take a break." His eyes pierced mine and we looked at each other for a long time.

I looked away first, he sighed and stroked my hair softly before getting up.

"I'm going for a shower then." He announced and walked into the bathroom without another word.

* * *

Fang's POV

I scowled locking the door behind me. I really wished that I could somehow force Max too slow down and take a break if only for a little while.

Unfortunately Max was much too stubborn to even think about taking it easy with a complete inhability to relax.

Even before Jeb left she always acted like a mom to the Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. She even acted like that with Iggy and me sometimes, even though we're only a couple of months younger than her.

There was something else playing on my mind as well, I'd been able to feel the stress rolling off Max, litreally, able to feel everything she was feeling. Even now, I could feel her stress, confusion and anger seeping through my own body from hers. I must be gaining a new power.

Max would proberbly laugh if I told her. Even I had to admit it was ironic. I'd tell her later on when she'd calmed down.

I showered quickly throwing on a clean t-shirt and jeans before walking back into the room.

Max wasn'there but I could feel her emotions and hear her scolding Nudge for something in the other room. It was late, she was probably putting them to bed.

I sat on my bed picking up the T.V remote and flicking randomly through the channels again, not paying attention to what was on the screen.

A couple of minuets later Max came back in and flung herself on the other bed throwing an arm over her face and letting out a yawn. I could feel the tiredness building under the stress.

"Max," She turned her head to look at me slowly "it's been a long day. I'll take the first watch, go too sleep" I said sternly. She nodded meekly not bothering to argue, despite what she thought, I knew that she wasn't fully recovered from her last brain attack.

Max fell asleep within seconds, _flying must have really took it out of her _I thought irritably. I'd told her that she should have taken it easy for at least a day before getting back in the air again but she had completely ignored me.

All she cares about is keeping everyone else safe, she spends all her time worrying about others and not enough worrying about herself. Though I know Max probably thinks the same about me, I smiled.

I'd been on watch for a couple of hours when I felt the emotions of someone in the girl's room change drastically, the whole feeling others emotions thing was new to me so it took me a couple of seconds to register the emotion, fear.

I jumped up from my bed and ran over to the girl's room. Shaking Max's sholder to wake her up as I passed.

I walked into the room but there where no Flyboys or Erasers in sight. Nudge and Angel were sitting up though, Angel crying silently while Nudge with her arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. Though it was obvious that Nudge was just as scared as Angel was.

"What's wrong?" Max demanded appearing by my side looking worried. Angel looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Max…I h-had a dream…" She hicckuped, attempting to stop the flow of tears momenterily but failing tears running down her cheeks heavily.

"Angel saw your mom and sister Max…" Nudge said, her face pale, eyes wide.

"Itex have kidnapped them" Angel choked out. Max froze by my side her horror and anger hitting me so fast I almost stumbled.

I looked at her face but her eyes looking past Nudge and unfocused, the look she got when she was speaking to Jeb inside her head.

Intense fury rose in Max's body and she turned to me.

"_They_ have them Fang" she whispered still not meating my eyes.

"I'm going to kill Jeb" she murmured.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for leaving it there, I didn't want it to get too long! I wanted Fang to have a power, the idea of him being able to feel others emotions has been playing on my mind for a while, I thought it might be intresting to put it in here. tell me what you think. Reviews are awsome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey again! Over 30 reviews now! eep! This story has done _so _much better than I thought it would :D**

**I want to say thank you too - midnightshadowwings, disneydork, omegaNME, Eharyn, Nathaniel773, cOOOkie WrieR303, Amethyst-Violet, DigiNinMon, meepisms, Green.Winged.Mistress, EdwardAddict, Max1552, yasmin (anon.), EmoNinja14, phyco teddy bear (anaon.), brebreisme and Within my Grasp, who have all reviewed so far D Thanks also to anyone who's added me to there Story Alerts list! It makes my day, seriously. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**Chapter Five!**

**

* * *

**

**Ella's POV**

My eyes darted around the room in a frenzied panic. I was in the middle of a square brightly lit room.

I tried to get up slowly and fell back down in surprise feeling a strong, sharp pain in my head.

_Ok, so getting up isn't an option then…_ I looked around, careful not to move my head too quickly. The only furniture was a small, uncomfortable looking bed, a sink and a grimy toilet beside it.

There were no windows; the only light source came from a dim bulb hanging loosely in the middle of ceiling. The only exit was a heavy iron door that I presumed was locked.

I struggled to think back to earlier, what had happened? The last thing I remembered was sitting with my friends at lunch, but I could feel the growing unease building in the pit of my stomach. Something bad had happened, that much I knew.

I could remember nothing after lunch, just darkness. I attempted to get up again, this time prepared for the pain I knew it would cause.

Gritting my teeth I walked over pathetically to the bed and plopped down, the springs in the mattress groaned loudly in protest.

I listened for any kind of sounds that may give me a hint to where exactly I was, but the only noise was the constant dripping of the tap.

The minuets seemed to pass by like hours, and with each second my panic grew as my memories began getting clearer.

_My mom shouting something at me over the loud robotic droning as the wolf like creatures streamed in through doors and windows, overpowering us effortlessly_.

_Pain, before my world was plunged into darkness. _

Curled up I wondered where my mom was. Was she hurt…or even alive? The second question was too painful to think about.

But the wolf like creatures, what where they? Where had they come from, and why had they attacked us? What use were we to anyone?

I got a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized why this most probably had happened.

I could only think of one thing that would give anyone cause to hurt or kidnap us like this.

_Max. _

I jumped as the door gave a loud click as the lock was opened._

* * *

_

**Max's POV**

_Jeb, is what Angel's saying true? _There was a long pause that might have gone on for days, but could only have been no more than a few seconds.

_**Yes**_ came the short reply some time later, cold fury seeped through my veins.

_Couldn't you have stopped them!?_ It took all of my self-control not to shout the words aloud.

_**No, I'm sorry Max **_If Jeb had been here with me now I wouldn't to be able to restrain myself from hitting him. Sorry was _not_ going to cut it this time.

_Where are they?_ I demanded.

_**Ella's at The School, I don't know where Dr. Martinez is yet.** _He answered me immediately for once, not hesitating for a moment.

"_They _have them Fang." I said quietly not meeting his eyes.

I felt sick at the thought of the school itself, forced into remembering all the unspeakable things that had happened to me there every time it was mentioned. The thought of Ella in that awful place was unbearable.

"I'm going to kill Jeb," I murmured. He could have stopped this from happening, I was sure of it. He didn't bother denying it.

Fang was looking at me; appearing to be at a loss for words. Nudge and Angel were both in tears by this point.

I walked over to their bed and put my arms around the two girls.

"It's not your fault," I consoled them "I'm glad you told me or else who knows when I would have figured out." They both sniffed hugging me back tightly, trying, but not quite able to cease all their tears from falling.

We sat there for a long time, Iggy and Gazzy came in a while later, just as Nudge and Angel seemed to run out of tears, giving into shuddering breaths.

"What happened?" Iggy asked, the worry and confusion evident in his voice.

I heard Fang murmur something almost inaudibly and Iggy grew silent. I stroked Angel and Nudge's hair pulling away from them and forcing myself to smile.

"Don't worry, we'll stay here until morning and then we'll go to save my mom and sister," I tried to keep my voice even. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel seemed to believe me and were comforted, but I knew that Iggy and Fang saw right through my calm façade.

"Go back to bed" I continued, Nudge and Angel nodded. I hugged them and they went back to their beds, dragging their feet as they went.

Gazzy still looked worried, standing frozen with his eyes wide.

I hugged him too. "Don't worry Gazzy," I said quietly "Everything will be fine." He nodded, trying to swallow his fears and doubts.

Gazzy thought that since he was a boy he needed to act tough like Iggy and Fang, but really, he was just a kid like Angel and Nudge.

Gazzy went back to his room but Iggy stayed with us, I went to close the two other doors before turning to face Iggy and Fang, dropping my calm exterior. They looked at me, worry written across both their faces.

I walked over to my bed sitting cross-legged and hugging one of my pillows to my chest.

"What did Jeb say?" Fang asked, both him and Iggy sitting down on Fang's bed.

I took a shaky breath, attempting to make my voice sound less hysterical.

"Ella's at the school, Jeb doesn't know where my mom is yet." Iggy's face paled and I felt like puking again, I looked away from them playing with the hem of my shirt.

"The school?" Iggy's voice was higher than usual, I looked up, and his face was horrified.

"But, you don't think they'd…" He trailed off, sounding strangled. He shook his head, mouth slightly open.

"I don't know." My voice was hollow; I really didn't want to think about what the White Coats might do to her.

I looked down a tear escaping and falling pathetically onto my lap, I wiped my eyes furiously. _I would **not **cry._ Not until I was alone at least.

They had both got up then, Fang putting an arm around me and Iggy sitting on my other side.

"We will find them Max, they won't get a chance to hurt them." I nodded, knowing that what he said was most likely wrong, but comforted all the same. It was better to think they wouldn't get a chance to hurt her than…

I let my head fall onto Fang's shoulder. Iggy patted my back weakly.

"Go to sleep Max." Fang said quietly, I frowned, I didn't want to sleep. But I was too tired and distracted to take watch. I sighed and obeyed him, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Ella's POV **

I shrunk against the wall, making myself look as small as possible as the door opened slowly, scraping loudly across the floor.

Through the door walked in one of the werewolves. I bit my lip, stopping my scream from escaping.

"You must come with me." Came its unpleasant robotic voice, I didn't move, frozen in place.

"You will come with me or I shall use force." I shuddered and got up weakly. Stumbling towards the door, he pushed me through roughly and I fell on my face.

I tried to pick myself up but before I got a chance he'd taken hold of the back of my shirt and yanked me up as if I was nothing but a rag doll.

He didn't let go of my shirt after that just dragged me along behind him. I felt warm moisture welling up in my eyes. I tried looking through some of the doors but my eyes where blurred by my terrified tears.

Finally, he opened one of the doors and pulled me through, sitting me down and binding my wrists to the chair with rope.

I blinked furiously, letting my tears fall down my cheeks so that I could look around.

I was in a hard plastic chair on one side of a small metal table. On the other side sat a man with long greasy-looking hair and thickly framed glasses, wearing a white coat. The kind scientists wear.

Around me there were other people in white coats and two of the wolves. I turned back to face the man before me with wide eyes.

"Ella," he said coolly "where is Maximum Ride?" I pressed my lips together instinctively, I was not telling these people anything about Max. Even if I did know where she was.

His eyes narrowed "If you do not speak we will use other methods of getting you to do so." He said menacingly nodding towards the wolves that stood near the door.

My hear rate increased and I glanced over at the two werewolves.

"Where is Maximum?" He repeated.

"I don't know." I squeaked. His face contorted with anger and he looked past me to the monsters by the door.

"Dr. Reed, you know that you don't have the authority to do that," said a voice coolly from the door, my head snapped around, I _knew _that voice.

The man, Jeb I remembered, ignored me completely glaring at the man on the other side of the desk.

"I apologize _Dr. Batchelder_" He sneered.

"She is human, unlike Maximum and the others, if you set them on her she wouldn't last a second." My eyes widened, Max could take those _things_?

The greasy-haired man scowled at Jeb before turning to glare at me.

"Then you will be _escorted _back to your cell by the Erasers." _Erasers?_

The wolves walked up to me and grabbed me, I felt something sharp stab my arm and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while we had Assessment week in school so loads of stupid little tests, ergh! But now its half term so I've got a week off! I won't ramble on here, thanks again to anyone that reviewed! **

**Here's Chapter Six!**

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

"Max!" My eyes flew open, instantly alert and looking into Fang's panic stricken ones.

"We need to leave _now_!" His voice had such urgency in it that it scared me. I jumped up from my bed, throwing the covers half way across the room in my haste.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, he didn't answer, just looked at me with wide eyes willing me to just listen to him.

**There will be time for questions later Max, listen to him.** Reluctantly I decided Jeb was right.

"Go and get Iggy and the Gasman, I'll get Nudge and Angel." I hadn't finished the sentence before he'd sprinted to the boy's room. Something had scared Fang _badly_ to make him act like this, it was something I'd never seen in all of the years I'd been with him. I followed his example running to Angel and Nudge's room.

"Get up! No time to ask why, grab all you can and go to our room!" I rushed around the room grabbing what stuff I could and shoving it into their backpacks, a second later Nudge and Angel did the same looking terrified.

"There's no _time_!" Fang came rushing into the room and grabbing Nudge and Angel, practically throwing them through the door into his room. Total ran behind him mumbling something, I picked up the words "Oh sure, no one cares about the _dog_"

I rolled my eyes as I shoved the last of the things into the backpack just as Fang stuck his head through the doorframe again.

"Max!" He said desperately. I flung the pack over my shoulders making my way hastily to the other room. The others weren't there, I froze but Fang pushed me forward, and not very gently may I add.

"They've already gone, now for the love of god Max listen to me for _once, please!_" He might as well have shoved me out of the open window, I snapped my wings out, thanking god silently that it was still too dark for anyone to see our wings.

"Where are we heading Fang, and what the _hell_ has you so scared!?" I shouted over the rushing air.

There came no reply, I snapped my head around sudden fear seizing me as I realised he wasn't behind me.

"Fang!" I shrieked "Fang!" I shouted again the panic growing in my chest but this time there came a calm reply from my left. Washing it all away.

"I'm right here Max! Now you need to _move_!" He pointed towards some cliffs in the distance.

"The rest of the flock have gone there, we need to get there before…" His head snapped around his body tensing, as if to fight.

"_Crap_" He hissed I turned my head to see what he was looking at, I froze and forgot to flap for a second falling a couple of feet.

Flying towards us were a group of…_things _for lack of a better word to describe them._ I thought that the Erasers looked bad _I thought in disbelief, gawking at them.

They had long dark wings, longer than Fang's their bodies not like a normal human's, heavily built with muscle to the point that it looked almost painful. Their bodies, like the Erasers, where covered in a thick black fur though their faces where much more distorted than the Erasers' had been, basically just extremely _wrong in every way._

"I guess that this is what got you so worked up then?" I asked Fang letting out a weak, shaky laugh as I watched with horrified eyes as the monsters rapidly came closer.

"Go Max, you can get away with your super-speed, go find the others I'll be fine!" I tore my eyes away from the WhiteCoats' newest Frankenstein's to glare at Fang.

"Jesus! Stop being such a Drama Queen Fang! Do you _really _think I'd leave you to face _them_" I turned to nod at the monsters "_On your own_?" He met my gaze and I could see that he was struggling to keep himself from hitting me.

He let out an exasperated groan but I ignored it because the things, whatever they where, had caught up.

"Be careful" I managed to shout out to Fang before all hell broke lose.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"Iggy?" Hearing Angel's quiet footsteps walk up to me slowly I turned to face the source of the voice, looking down to the place I knew she would be.

"Yeah?" There was a pause and I heard her shift uncomfortably.

"When will Max and Fang be back? And why did we have to leave so fast?" She sounded scared. I frowned, I was wondering the same thing myself. Max and Fang should have been right behind us, but it had been thirty minutes now and they still hadn't shown up.

"I don't know Angel," I said bluntly, I wasn't known for my subtlety "I'm sure they're okay though," I added quickly, trying to make her feel better.

Besides Max and Fang could take care of themselves. Though if they weren't here in ten more minutes we'd go out looking for them, Fang had told me to stay here and wait for them. But seriously, did he expect me to just sit here?

I'd never heard Fang sound so panicked. Something bad must have happened, or have been _going _to happen, seeing as I didn't see any potential death threats anywhere when I left...

But how the hell would he have known? Then again maybe Jeb had told Max to get out, but the prospect of an Eraser attack had never got Fang that stressed before, he rarely showed any hint of fear when Erasers or Fly Boys attacked us. No, there was more to it than that this time.

"Go talk with Nudge or Total for a while, we'll go back out and look for them if they're not back in ten minutes okay?" When she didn't answer I kneeled down.

"Max and Fang can take care of themselves, you know that." She exhaled heavily.

"Yeah, I know." She said in a grudging tone, but I heard her shuffle off a minute later anyway.

I closed my eyes sleepily rubbing my temples, of course I loved it when Fang and Max where away, no one breathing down my neck preventing me making bombs…but they still weren't here and I was beginning to worry.

I was brought crashing back to reality as a piercing scream echoed through the cave.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Be careful!" Max shouted out to me and before I could yell anything back we where surrounded by the new army of badly patched together monsters.

They looked even worse close up; their long muzzles open snarling exposing their gruesome sharp yellow teeth.

I gritted my teeth in determination, there where around twenty or so of them and only two of us. Our chances weren't looking that good so far.

It had been stupid to try and get Max to leave, as much as I hated to admit it she was right. I would never have been able to face these by myself and survive. Despite the fact there were two of us now we were still outnumbered about 10-1. Something that probably wouldn't be too bad if these where ordinary Erasers, but they most certainly weren't normal Eraser's though and we had no idea how powerful they where.

Another thing that I'd noticed was they weren't a couple of robots either. I was pretty sure that robots didn't have emotions, Angel had make it clear they did there was no mistaking the strong hateful vibes these guys where giving off. It was what had alerted me to start with.

I sent a hard sidekick to the closest thing and heard a satisfying crack as my boot connected with its badly fitted wings. Moving on to another I punched it and it fell back, clutching its now bloody nose.

I grimaced, their faces where _hard_!

I grabbed another's wings, pulling at them swiftly. Ripping muscles and bones that connected its wings to its back.

It gave a strangled cry of agony as it plunged towards the ground, but the other's where quickly surrounding me, overpowering me.

I couldn't feel Max's presence by this point; the strong, nauseating emotions from the creatures clouded anything else. It was overwhelming; I fought to stop myself from retching.

I grabbed the nearest, beating him repeatedly till his face was bloody, he struggled against my grasp but it was obvious the heavy build really wasn't of much help to them in the air.

They where just as hopeless as the Erasers I realised, but still there where to many. I kicked out and threw punches but it was a wasted effort. Six of them held onto me so tightly that it soon became pain.

Their strong emotions took over my body, I could feel nothing else, hear nothing else. Nothing but there hate and anger. The surroundings around me began to blur and horrifying images flew before my eyelids as my body convulsed violently.

Then after what seemed like hours, gradually the hate drew away, the hands restraining me loosening and finally letting go. Braking free of the hold they had on me physically as well as mentally.

My eyes came out of the darkness slowly, my head breaking the surface of the dark water I'd been trapped under. I looked around confused, air rushing through my hair and clothes, making my eyes water.

I was falling, as soon as I realised I snapped my wings out, wincing in pain as they were violently yanked up. But paid no attention to it as another realization came to mind.

_Max!_ My mind screamed, I looked around frantically for her but she was nowhere to be seen. _Have they taken her?_

"Max!" I yelled my eyes darting around the night sky, my eyesight in the dark was much better than a normal human's but I still couldn't see her anywhere.

"_Max!_" I yelled again, panic growing. I closed my eyes trying to focus on my power, find her through her emotions.

I felt something weak above me, cloudy and confusing. My head shot up to see a form flapping weakly, losing altitude with growing speed.

I soared up grabbing her just as she began to plummet. Her eyes were squeezed shut, jaw tight.

"Max?" I asked again trying to keep my voice empty but couldn't help the small trace of my worry that leaked into it anyway, but I was pretty sure she wasn't conscious enough to realise it.

She groaned slightly opening her eyes. I relaxed a little at this, but I still knew there was something seriously wrong with her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, answering the unspoken question. "Jus' a scratch" She continued sleepily and sighed.

"What the hell happened Max? Where did they go?" She exhaled loudly. Her face scrunching up, like it sometimes did when she was thinking hard.

"I...I don't know, they…" Her barely comprehendible words faded away as she lost consciousness. I felt something warm leaking onto my hands.

"Crap" I muttered to nobody, _I have to get her out of the air. _

In the distance I saw the cliffs that I'd told Iggy and the others to fly to, I turned and began to fly as quickly as I ever had in that direction.

Max was not going to die; we'd been through way too much for her to die _now_. No, I would _not _let her die. The flock would never be able to live without her, and neither could I. Without her we'd have been back in cages a long time ago and I refused to let her go, not now or ever.

I heard Nudge scream as I came closer towards the edge. I looked down to see my clothes, stained crimson from Max's blood.

* * *

**A/N Err... Sorry for leaving it there! It was getting too long! I promise the next one will be released sooner, no later than Friday...I hope! Anyway, Please, Please _Please_ review! They're totally awesome and make my day! Things that you may have found confusing will probably be explained in the next chapter so just stay with me! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ****Happy Halloween! Two day's late I know, but meh. Better late than never right? I said I'd update it sooner than last time : ) Thanks for all your reviews! I don't want to make this too long so anyone who's wondering what the new hybrids are there's a small description at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer - Sadly I own nothing. **

**Chapter Seven!**

* * *

**Random Lab Technician POV **

Running through the corridors I finally reached my destination, I grabbed the door handle, hesitating for a brief second before walked into the brightly lit room without knocking.

The glares I received when I walked in made me wish I had, but the file in my hands was much to important for me to be worrying about trivial things like a bunch of angry scientists. I stood for a second catching my breath.

In the very centre of the room was a small steel table, on one side sat a girl, thirteen I presumed, at the other Dr. Zaun. Other scientists stood around the room but I ignored them, walking straight to the man sitting by the table.

He looked at me with a look of badly disguised irritation, angry that I'd interrupted his interrogation. I gulped.

"What?" He asked pointedly.

I said nothing simply laying the file down open to the photo of the girl who had given The School and Itex so much trouble.

Across the photo was the word "Terminated" stamped in red ink. Dr. Zaun regarded the file for a while with a look of mild interest.

When he finally looked up there was a cold smile upon his lips.

"You're sure?" The look of glee in his eyes could not be mistaken.

"The new strain Erasers we sent after them said they l-left her for d-dead" I stammered nervously, I needed this job and Dr. Zaun had a well know tendency throughout The School for firing people on the spot for no apparent reason.

There was a sudden gasp from the girl sitting at the table. I turned curiously to look at her for the first time seeing her properly. _Strange,_ I though confused_ she doesn't look like any of our hybrids_, she mouthed something that I couldn't quite make out and stared down at the photo her wide eyes filling with horror.

"No" She whispered shaking her head back and forth slowly.

"Max...No!" Tears now falling down her face as her voice increased in volume. She began to tug forcefully at the restraints binding her. I stood frozen, not quite sure what to do.

"Sedate her." Came Dr. Zaun's bored voice. Some of the Robot Erasers that had been standing by the door came and jabbed a needle into her arm with force that didn't seem quite necessary. The drug worked quickly though and she was soon limp.

"The others, the dark haired one?" He asked me, the look of excitement from his eyes now replaced with the same bored look he'd used with the girl.

"Well" I took a breath. Dr. Zaun was, by far, the most intimidating man I'd ever come across. "According to the new Eraser's report they left him falling to the ground unconscious, he had some sort of seizure so I expect he's…" I didn't finish the sentence, Dr. Zaun cut across me.

"Hmm, I'm not surprised, they're failures after all. They have expiration dates and I suspect they won't last very long without that one" He nodded at the picture of the girl on the table. He sighed thoughtfully and stared at the limp girl opposite him.

"No matter." He said brightly turning to face the Erasers.

"We no longer need this" He motioned towards the girl with a hand "Take care of it." His voice was cold and hard with a note of finality in it, but before the Erasers could move an inch someone had walked over from one of the room's darker corners.

"That will not be necessary Doctor." Came his icy voice from the other side of the room. Dr. Zaun glared at the man.

"Dr. Batchalder, she is of no further use to us. As you can see yourself," He held up the document with the photo. " You're favourite winged nuisance is dead."

Dr. Batchalder's face was dark.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

* * *

**Fang's POV **

"Iggy!" I yelled stumbling into the cave Max still limp in my arms. He came running to the mouth of the cave where Nudge and angel were sobbing hysterically. Gazzy stood stiffly trying to keep his tears at bay, but eventually he too began to cry silently.

I walked a little way into the cave, kicking some small rocks out of the way before I set Max down as gently as I could.

"Crap," I mumbled pulling up her T-shirt as delicately as I could. Not an easy task as my hands shook terribly and her shirt was now completely soaked in her blood, clinging to her wound.

I took a sharp intake of breath when I saw what was causing all the blood loss, my stomach flipped. Iggy knelt down beside me, his expression was grim. "This is bad isn't it?" he mumbled, I couldn't quite find my voice to answer him. "I can smell the blood," He explained.

"Yeah," I eventually managed to whisper back, voice thick with worry "it's bad."

_Those things are so going to pay for this. _

Iggy brought his hands up and felt the wound with a touch so light that I doubted Max would have felt it at all if she where awake.

My stomach lurched at all the blood. It was; too say the least, a gruesome scene. I gritted my teeth, trying to block out the youngest flock member's emotions, they where falling to pieces over there. I stole a glance in their direction, Angel was sitting on the ground watching Iggy's back with an empty expression, tears staining her face.

"Ig? Do you think we need to get her to a hospital?" I asked in a muted tone turning back to look at him. It was, of course, the very last thing I wanted to do but if that's what Max needed…

He stayed silent for a while his fingers brushing the length of Max's injury gently.

"I think we can handle it here" He said finally, I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. Iggy sighed looking away from her to look at me, knowing where I was in that creepy way that he does.

"Bedsides," his expression was still grim "How the hell do you think we'd be able to cover up the whole wings thing? People have gotten pictures of us Fang, remember the game back in Texas? If we went to a hospital we would eventually get spotted" He looked down at Max remorsefully.

"I'm pretty sure the doctors would be more likely to experiment on Max than patch her up if they recognized her, I really don't want to hand her over to them like that." I grimaced. Rage built up inside me at the thought of Max going through any more experiments.

I'd seen what it had done to her at The School. I'd never let that happen to her again. I'd rather die.

"Plus," Iggy added, "In case you've forgotten, the last time we went to a hospital we ended up with a crazy FBI agent who tried to adopt us." He concluded.

"I'll go get the antiseptic then." I muttered angrily.

"We'll need some kind of bandages as well." He called, I picked up my backpack that Iggy had taken to the cave for me while I'd been waiting for Max in our room. I pulled out a couple of black shirts and the first aid kit. I walked over to the kids first who were still crying pitifully on the opposite side of the cave to where Max was, they couldn't see her from here as Iggy's body was in the way.

"Iggy" I said throwing him the antiseptic without thinking. Iggy caught it without a problem, I shook my head in admiration, I really had no idea how he did that. I turned back to the kids.

"Look," I said quietly, I realised a second later that I was still covered in Max's blood therefore probably not very comforting in the present situation. _Things could never be easy for me could they?_

"I'm sure Max will be fine, I need you to help me tear these up and make bandages for her okay?" I made sure that my thoughts as well as my voice was comforting, knowing Angel had a tendency to invade your mind more than usual in situations like these.

I laid the shirts down on the floor as four pairs of tear filled eyes looked up at me. Total's being the fourth.

Nudge picked up one of the shirts and got to work on tearing it into strips, forcing her self to keep calm, a lesson she'd learned very well from Max. The others soon followed her example. Total helping Angel by using his teeth to tear the fabric.

I hurried to where Iggy was and picked up the antiseptic, getting to work on cleaning the wound.

"How is she?" I asked him managing to keep my voice even this time.

"She's lost a lot of blood," He said quietly, my breath caught in my chest. _She isn't going to die, she can't. _"But I think she'll be fine." He finished and with those words the weight that had been threatening to crush me was lifted. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep my own emotions in check this time.

I took a deep breath and shifted so that I was sitting by Max's head. She had a few shallow cuts on her face and arms and her face was pretty bruised, I got to work on cleaning them up while I was waiting for the bandages. Nudge came behind Iggy a few moments later with the strips of black fabric.

Her eyes widened when she saw the full extent of Max's injuries. She flinched, but didn't start crying again. I picked up the make shift bandages and got to work on wrapping them tightly around Max's stomach.

"Fang?" I looked up from Max's wound, Nudge was looking down at me. A look on her face that made her look older than she was. "She isn't going to die is she?" Her voice was calm on the surface, but I could feel the real fear brewing beneath the calm exterior she'd put up. I didn't answer her at first just turned to address the rest of the kids.

"It's been a long night, I think you should sleep." Gazzy and Angel nodded weekly, Nudge didn't move I patted her shoulder once and whispered in her ear.

"She'll be fine, I promise." She nodded and smiled gratefully bouncing off to get a blanket from her backpack. Before long all of them where deeply asleep, even Total . I'd finished bandaging Max up. Iggy sat down next to me.

"She'll be fine now" He said, I felt the relief radiating from his body even though he tried to disguise it "The bleeding seems to have stopped and her heart rate" He picked up her wrist "feels normal" he finished putting her wrist back down slowly.

I brushed some stray strands of bloody hair from of her face. She felt cold so I shrugged off my jacket and lay it over her body.

Iggy laughed quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I narrowed my eyes in his direction, not caring he couldn't see, it made _me_ feel better.

"She's lucky," He said and yawned. "I really thought she might..." Shaking his head with a dazed expression he got to his feet walking away from Max to where he had put his backpack.

"What happened?" He questioned. I decided truth was the best option, Iggy could handle it, he was the same age as Max and me even though she seemed to forget it at times.

"We run into some new Erasers." He hadn't seen that one coming, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"New…?" He trailed off taking a moment to get over the shock.

"They're strong" It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes" I said simply, he nodded and walked over to another part of the cave. I felt him drifting off to sleep some time later.

I looked down at Max's face, only barely visible due to the fact we hadn't lit a fire. _The sun should be coming up soon… _

I played with a strand of her hair, it had grown back from when she'd cut it and the pink highlights where barely visible even in daylight. I pressed my lips into her hair softly.

_I'm glad you're okay. _I thought pulling her sleeping form onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her. _They will __**not**__ hurt you again._

* * *

**A/N Someone asked what the new hybrids were so for anyone who's wondering : Remember that little body builder kid that Max described in the third book when Ari was taking her around? These guys are the end, grown up result, with some Lupine and Avian DNA added to the mix. Poor things. So, they're a lot stronger than the original Erasers but basically of the same family. **

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
